1. Field
The invention relates to the technical field of basic hand tools and particularly relates to a service creeper for car repair providing an operator of the service creeper with a transport mechanism that provides lie-down operational support and a scraper mechanism that assists, when upright, in conveniently moving objects, similar to that of a dolly or a forklift.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed Chinese Patent Documentation presents many forms of a creeper for use in car repair. For example, a utility model patent with patent publication number CN2552778Y provides a dismountable creeper for car repair, which can integrate all parts (e.g. the cushions and the framework which is equipped with rollers) without welding or riveting. In the process of transportation, the creeper is in a dismounting state to save both the packaging and space, therefore reducing the cost of warehouse and transportation. Another example, the creeper for car repairing recommended by CN2546284Y is provided with a folding function, which saves space to facilitate with minimal warehouse storage and easy transportation. Another example, a creeper disclosed by CN2685025Y, wherein, the creeper adjusts to the height of the bolster as needed through the setting of a bolster regulating mechanism, thus improving the comfort of the operator. Compared with the creeper for car repair of CN2685025Y, the creeper for car repair disclosed by CN2767077Y achieves the height adjustment through the setting of a headrest regulating mechanism without a regulating handle which may be an interference to the operators. For another example, a service creeper for car repair disclosed by CN2759717Y is provided with a convenient effect of dismounting front and rear bedsteads.
In addition to the creepers for use in car repair as listed above, other related art also has respective technical effects, however they all lack the multifunction of also providing upright assistance in moving heavy objects.
As those who routinely conduct operation of car repair would realize, the need to obtain accessories and/or relatively large and heavy tools is necessary in the process of repairing a vehicle. Therefore, a creeper for car repair that is equipped with a function for lie-down operational support and upright assistance in conveniently moving objects as needed, would improve the operation performance, reduce the labor intensity, and reduce manpower input of the operators. The technical solution introduced below is generated for this purpose.